


Ciò che resta

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A cosa sarebbe servito aggiustare un cuore che nessuno avrebbe voluto amare?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciò che resta

Questa storia è stata betata da Aras scrittrice di EFP

Servizio offerto da [EFP Editing](https://www.facebook.com/groups/322648581165116/)  
  
 _Ciò che resta_  
  
  
 _“Quindi questo è ciò che resta da fare, alla fine?”_  
 _Tic, tic, tic._   
Osservò con sguardo vacuo le piccole gocce di sangue che cadevano a terra, senza vederle davvero.   
Tingevano la neve di rosso, come piccoli fiori che che sbocciavano, incuranti del freddo.   
Non lo sentiva nemmeno più, quel freddo.   
Si era perso da qualche parte, insieme alla rabbia e alle lacrime.   
Insieme al dolore.   
Oh, ormai quello non lo avvertiva più da secoli.   
_Tic, tic, tic._   
Era curioso come a forza di provare dolore avesse smesso di farci caso.   
Non del tutto, ovviamente.   
Era sempre lì, come una scheggia di vetro che pungeva lievemente il suo cuore distrutto.   
Ogni tanto ci metteva delle toppe, su quel cuore distrutto.   
Non bastavano mai.   
Duravano per qualche ora, magari qualche giorno, ma mai più a lungo.   
Con il tempo, aveva smesso di farlo.   
  
_A cosa sarebbe servito aggiustare un cuore che nessuno avrebbe voluto amare?_  
  
Una lacrima le scese lungo la guancia, cadendo a terra vicino alle gocce scarlatte, che si facevano sempre più numerose.   
Le osservò, gli occhi vitrei come quelli di un cadavere, indifferente alle altre lacrime che le bagnavano il viso.   
Le dita, strette spasmodicamente intorno alla lametta fino a farsi male, tremavano impercettibilmente mentre affondava l'oggetto nella carne morbida del braccio, incurante del sangue che le impiastricciava la manica della felpa scura.   
  
Era Sua, quella felpa.   
Gliel'aveva presa un giorno, senza più restituirgliela.   
Era grande quasi il doppio di lei, ma non le importava.   
Era Sua, e questo le bastava.   
A volte le piaceva affondare il naso nel tessuto, inebriandosi del Suo profumo, rimasto impresso nella stoffa come un marchio indelebile.   
Le mancava, quel profumo, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.   
Sentirlo su un indumento non era come sentirlo sulla sua pelle.   
Ma Lui non c'era più, e lei era rimasta sola con una felpa tra le mani.   
  
La lametta affondò ancora nella carne, senza pietà, come a voler cancellare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse il liquido scarlatto che le scorreva tra le dita.   
La vista iniziò ad appannarsi, mentre le forze le scivolavano via, senza che facesse niente per trattenerle.   
Con un sospiro appoggiò il capo sulla panchina, lasciando che i ricordi che teneva sempre sigillati con cura le invadessero la mente, accompagnandola verso l'oblio.   
  
_“Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life”_


End file.
